if i wouldve
by xXflickXx
Summary: ignore.


**If I Would've ….. **

" **Oh Crap" I hissed as the bottle of black sticky liquid fell on the floor " Today is NOT my day" I mused as I tried to rescue the carpet **

'_**phew it didn't spill'. **_**Rustling under the covers made me start and nearly , NEARLY drop the bottle again**

" **BRENDON" I said in a hushed yell ( if that's humanly possible) " You scared me !"I Glowered at him , He shuffled away from me ,awkwardly, he thwacked his head off of the wall**

**He growled at the concrete , then padded to the other side of the room and flicked on the lights. The light burned my eyes I shielded them by crawling under the Brendon scented covers. I liked that smell , it made me smile.**

"**God turn that light off" someone said " its only 10 in the morning are you crazy? , the birds aren't even awake !" A very histrionic someone this morning . I stood up wrapping the dark blue duvet around my shoulders and walked towards the discontented , mumbling Ryan Ross.**

"**Calm down" I soothed insincerely .**

"**awww fuck off" he said lightly punching my shoulder , before I could think of a sorta funny comeback , another MAN?!?! Stepped out of the bed with nothing but his boxers on.**

" **Morning Gerard" I greeted him as if this happened everyday ( which it mostly did)**

**He tousled his jet black hair , Brendon handed him a coffee , he smiled inwardly, drinking in the aroma taking a small sip he sat down completely lost in the land of happiness , splenda and caffeine! **

"**so …" he said 'fully functioning' "what are we doing today?"**

**I have to admit I didn't hear most of this as I was to busy staring at Brendon changing , I could only see him through a small crack in the door but I couldn't help myself. I sighed contentedly**

" **HAILEY?!?!" Gerard Was right next to me**

"**you wha??" I snapped out of my mind**

"**what are we doing today" Ryan asked**

" **oh umm… lazy day?" I said absent minded playing with the piercing on my bottom lip**

'_**goddamn him , that stupid bastard why did people invent shirts?!'**_** I was practically screaming in my head. "oh well" I said discouraged **

"**are you ok?" ryan asked tentatively . I wasn't expecting his question so my head snapped up , I felt light-headed for a brief moment.**

"**I'm tired!!" I moaned "I AM SLEEPING" I announced with flourish , I trudged back over to bren's bead and threw myself down.**

"**urgghhh" I growled "Why can't I fucking sleep"**

"**Because" Gerard said menacingly " you need to go on a hunt"**

"**uhh no?" I retorted "Bren lets me feed off him , we understand each other coz you know the whole SOUL MATES thing" my words couldn't have been more sarcastic if I would've tried.**

"**You know you want that taste" he whispered tantalisingly in my ear " the taste of an innocent"**

' _**I thought you were gay' **_**I hissed touching his mind**

' _**who said I wasn't bi' **_**he stroked my thigh. I almost ran away in repulse **

" **oh you know im joking" came his reply he flashed me a smile before sitting back down on the bed.**

**Brendon walked over to me , his hands snaked around my waist he jerked me back toward him his body heating mine as the sun slowly made its path through the blinds. Gee flicked one of his fingers and we were plunged into darkness. **_**' time for fun'**_** I smiled daringly in my mind. A devilish grin plastered itself on my face. I grabbed Brendon's forearms and pulled him to the bed , I could already hear Ry and Gee , I threw the duvet on the floor which made B hold me even tighter.**

**I pounced on Bren. SHIT. The door flew open filling the room with a dim glow.**

"**oh for fucks sake" I heard Gerard moan , I could tell the look that was on his face , amused but so incredibly pissed off**

"**god Jon" I muttered under my breath "you always have to ruin EVERYTHING!" I yelled the last part. Brendon pulled the duvet over us , the warmth was comforting. I smiled and kissed Brendon on the forehead.**_**' I swear'**_** Brendon said inside my head**

' _**I know , I know! , but that's why I love you . You're so**__**evil but in a good kinda way'**_**. he blinked at me confused , I sighed and nuzzled into his chest.**

**_______________________________________________________a/n__________**

**Ok pepple …**

**I don't own panic / mcr.. they own themselves!**

**I do own hailey however ( full name hailey Franceschi , lol just realised that's the name I used in my drama hwk oops 0_o oh well ill lve , btw told from haileys pov obv!!. So yeh review or I wont post anymore !!! ^_^ happy reading!! **


End file.
